<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They say he likes a good time by bellafarella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686022">They say he likes a good time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella'>bellafarella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SC Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Episode: s06e06 The Wingman, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rough Kissing, Smut, Spoilers, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, fiances, make out, not edited, they're just really horny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: D/P prompt... what happens once they get home after leaving jake's</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SC Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They say he likes a good time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for the prompt anon! SO much drama surrounding last nights episode. Here is a fun smuttty fluffy fic of what David and Patrick got up to when they left Jake's. Enjoy!</p>
<p>p.s. couldn't think of a title, this comes from My Oh My by Camila Cabello ft. Dababy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David and Patrick leave Jake’s apartment and walk in silence all the way back to the car. Inside the car, they turn to look at each other and burst out laughing. David reaches his hand out to swat at Patrick’s chest, not able to stop laughing the more Patrick laughs. Finally the laughter subsides and they’re both left looking at each other with soft eyes.</p>
<p>Patrick breaks the silence, “I was not expecting that.”</p>
<p>“I'm not surprised. Jake is….” David trails off, wrist flipping around as he tries to find the word. </p>
<p>“Adventurous?” Patrick supplies with a small smirk.</p>
<p>David smirks back. “Sure let's go with that,” He says.</p>
<p>They’re silent for a moment, both still thinking about what just happened and what might have happened had there not been like ten other people there, and Stevie.</p>
<p>David breaks the silence, he asks, “Are you disappointed that we didn’t –” needing to know the answer but not able to finish the question.</p>
<p>Patrick tells him, “Well, I definitely was not going to partake in whatever that was up there.”</p>
<p>“No I mean, with just Jake…” David clarifies, twisting his ring around his finger where his hands rest on his lap. </p>
<p>Patrick gives David this soft tender look that he usually only gives to him. He takes David's ring clad hand in his, squeezing it tight. He says, “I honestly don’t know if I would have been able to actually go through with it. It's one thing to talk and fantasize about and it's another to actually go through with it. Plus I'm leaving with the hottest guy anyway so no, I'm definitely not disappointed,” with a small smirk on his lips.</p>
<p>David blushes and rolls his eyes slightly at the compliment but loving it all the same. He squeezes Patrick’s hand back and says, “Though I do look very good in this outfit, you are definitely the hottest guy and I get to go home with him,” with a small shoulder shimmy.</p>
<p>“I thought you hated this shirt,” Patrick says thinking about what David said upstairs before going into Jake’s apartment.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding? Your arms and chest look amazing, I can’t wait to rip it off of you,” David says hotly, slight smirk on his lips. </p>
<p>Patrick can’t help the blush creeping up his neck. It felt nice to have Jake – well, another man other than his fiancée – hit on him earlier but he’s always going to love it way more when David compliments him. “Let’s get out of here than,” Patrick says as he lets go of David’s hand to put his seatbelt on and start the car. He pulls out of the parking spot and before heading in the direction of home, he glances at David and says, “Don’t actually rip this shirt though, I like it.”</p>
<p>David holds in his laugh and just pats Patrick’s thigh, “Okay, Patrick,” he says, calling back to every time Patrick simply tells him <em> Okay, David</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>David keeps his hand on Patrick’s thigh the whole way home, lightly moving it up and down and across, wanting to tease Patrick a bit. He can see that it’s working by how Patrick grips the steering wheel and his side glances at David. He isn’t saying anything nor is he stopping David so he must really be enjoying it.</p>
<p>Patrick parks the car outside of his apartment building and turns the car off. They undo their seatbelts but before David can get out of the car Patrick grabs him by the back of the neck and crashes their lips together. David moans into the kiss, caught off guard by the sudden intense passion. Patrick’s other hand is moving on his chest under his leather jacket and he’s pinching his nipple through his thin t-shirt. David moans louder into the kiss, his hands moving up Patrick’s thighs and to his shoulder, pulling him closer. Their tongues are moving against each other, teasing and tasting, hot and wild. </p>
<p>David pulls back slightly and Patrick mouths at his neck. “<em>Patrick</em>,” David says breathlessly. Patrick looks into David’s eyes and his pupils are blown, a dark heat in them.</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” Patrick says in a deep voice, causing David’s erection to press hard against the confines of his jeans.</p>
<p>They hurriedly make their way inside and up the stairs to the apartment. It’s a miracle they make it into the apartment but there they are, Patrick flipping on the light as they both toe off their shoes. Patrick presses David back against the wall and himself hard against him, kissing his neck, hands touching everywhere and anywhere he can. </p>
<p>David brings his hands to Patrick’s shoulders, slipping them under his jacket so he can slip it off of him and onto the floor. David squeezes Patrick’s shoulders moving his hands down his arms feeling how big and strong he is. Patrick’s foot taps against David’s so he spreads his legs open so Patrick can grind against him. He brings his hand to David’s thigh and hooks his hip up on his. </p>
<p>David moans out at being manhandled like this, feeling Patrick hard against him. Patrick kisses down David’s jaw and slicks once up his neck before saying hotly against it, “You’re so sexy like this, David.”</p>
<p>“Want you so bad, Patrick, <em> fuck</em>,” David moans out, grinding harder against him. </p>
<p>Patrick removes himself completely from David who whimpers at the loss of contact. He wordlessly walks over to the bedroom and flicks on the bedside lamp before sitting on the edge of the bed. David walks to the middle of the apartment to see what Patrick is doing. Patrick says, “Stop.” David stops where he is at Patrick’s commanding voice. “Good boy,” Patrick adds when David does as he’s told. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous, David.”</p>
<p>David blushes even though he knows for a fact he looks amazing in this outfit. Hearing it from Patrick’s mouth, hard and rough but full of love and adoration, it’s doing things to him. “Thank you,” He manages to say softly, knowing he should answer especially when Patrick is in this kind of mood. </p>
<p>Patrick stands and starts to unbutton his shirt slowly, too slowly but it’s the hottest thing David has seen. Patrick’s big arms slowly removing his very tight shirt revealing his gorgeous chest and stomach and just all of him. He drops it to the floor before unzipping his jeans and pulling those off as well and then his socks. He sits back down in just his new tight blue boxer briefs. David watches in awe at his beautiful fiancée stripping for him.</p>
<p>“Take off your clothes, slowly and make your way over here,” Patrick tells him making David’s eyes snap back up to meet his. </p>
<p>David feels impossibly hard in his jeans and he’s glad he can finally shed his clothes. He removes the leather jacket slowly as instructed before letting it drop to the floor. He walks over slowly as he slips the shirt off his head and tosses it at Patrick who catches it with a small smirk on his lips. He folds the shirt and leaves it next to him. David smiles at that sweet gesture. He stops just out of reach from Patrick to undo his jeans and slip those off, leaving them in a puddle on the floor with his socks. He’s left standing in his black boxer briefs, hard and needing to be touched. He steps into reach and Patrick’s hands are on the back of his thighs pulling him in closer between his legs. He looks up at him through his lashes, one of David’s favorite looks, as he hooks his fingers into the waistband and pulls it down past David’s straining erection. The boxers fall to the floor around his ankles. Patrick continues to hold his gaze as he takes David’s hard length into his right hand and strokes it lazily once. He brings his mouth to the head of his dick and licks the slit before moving his tongue lower and licking up his shaft. David moans loudly, hands immediately going to Patrick’s shoulders and into his hair. </p>
<p>“You want me to suck you, David? You’re nice and hard for me,” Patrick says teasingly, hot breath against his aching cock.</p>
<p>“<em> Yes, please </em>, Patrick. Been hard for you all night, you’re so fucking sexy,” David tells him truthfully, hand caressing his cheek. That’s all Patrick needed because he takes David into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the head, teasing him before taking him all in. </p>
<p>David is moaning above him as he watches his cock move in and out of his fiancée’s open mouth. Patrick’s hands move to David’s hips to pull him in more driving David crazy with the need to fuck his mouth. He can’t help the snap of his hips and Patrick moans around his cock at the sensation, eyes flicking up to meet his gaze. </p>
<p>“You want me to fuck your mouth, Patrick?” David asks in a heated voice.</p>
<p>Patrick moans around his cock again, eyes never leaving his as he pulls on his hips again. David moans, “Fuck,” before he starts to fuck into Patrick’s waiting mouth. </p>
<p>Patrick let’s David fuck his mouth, his hands moving to his ass to grab them and pull him in, he lets a finger lightly tease his opening making David moan even louder and his thrusts getting harder. David is also very soft and loving, his hands caressing Patrick’s face the entire time before he pulls off and Patrick looks up with him with swollen lips slicked with precome and saliva, he looks positively sinful. “Need to fuck you,” David tells him before pushing him back onto the bed and crawling on top of him. </p>
<p>They’re a mess of limbs as they crawl up the bed and their lips never leave each other.  David grinds against Patrick when they’re fully situated on the bed, his body in between Patrick’s legs. Patrick has his hip hooked over David’s and they’re grinding against each other, can feel their hard lengths slide against each other. David moves slightly off of Patrick so they can remove his boxers too. </p>
<p>“<em>David,</em>” Patrick moans out when David kisses down his body with wet open mouthed kisses before taking his length in his mouth, teasing him and tasting him like he did to him just before. Patrick’s fingers card through David’s luscious hair, pulling at it lightly and raking his nails against his scalp making David moan loudly around his cock, the vibrations fuelling him. “Need you to fuck me, David, <em> please </em>,” Patrick moans out as David’s tongue moves just below his shaft to the space between his balls and hole. </p>
<p>David loves being fucked by Patrick and he also loves to fuck Patrick, especially when he’s needy for it. David moves up Patrick’s body to kiss him hard on the lips, tongue slipping into his mouth, swallowing Patrick’s moan. He reaches into the bedside table for the lube and pours some onto his fingers. Patrick places his feet on the mattress for David to have better access. David circles his finger around Patrick’s hole, teasing him as he continues to kiss his lips, his jaw, and his neck. David slips his finger inside of him and Patrick pushes back against it immediately. David loves to see watch his fingers or his cock go in and out of his partner. He takes it so well. David adds in a second finger, wanting to fuck him open so he can finally get his cock inside of him, he’s achingly hard where he’s pressed against the mattress. </p>
<p>“More, David, need you,” Patrick pants out, back arching as David fucks him open with his fingers. David adds in one more finger, and Patrick is fucking himself onto his fingers. David watches his fiancee writhe with pleasure at his fingers and needs to get inside of him now. He removes his fingers making Patrick groan at the loss of contact, he watches him as he slicks his cock up with more lube before positioning between him and slowly pushing into him as he kisses him deep on the lips. David’s hand is on Patrick’s neck, his thumb lightly moving across his jaw as the other one braces him on the bed as he fucks into Patrick slow and deep. </p>
<p>Patrick’s hands are pulling David harder into him by his ass, pulling him closer, as close as he can get. “<em>David</em>,” He moans out, back arching as David hits his prostate. David kisses his now exposed neck. He wants to mark him up so everybody knows he’s David’s. Patrick’s hands roam up David’s back and one goes into his hair pulling his head away from his neck and crashing their lips together, tongues sliding against each other.</p>
<p>“You feel so fucking good, baby, I’m close,” David tells Patrick breathlessly.</p>
<p>Patrick moans as he takes his cock into his hand and strokes in time to David’s thrusts. “Me too, David,<em> ff- </em>”, he moans out. </p>
<p>A few more thrusts and they’re both coming hard with a moan of the others name loudly into the small apartment. David plops down on top of Patrick, head in the crook of his neck. Patrick brings his hand up to the back of David’s neck and runs his fingers up into his hair, the other low on his hips. David kisses his neck softly before moving off of him and onto the mattress next to him. He gets out of bed to grab a warm cloth to clean them both off before closing the lights they left on and crawling into bed next to Patrick.</p>
<p>Patrick pulls David into him so he can lay his head on his chest. David runs his hand across Patrick’s chest to his shoulder as they lay contently in bed together. </p>
<p>Patrick kisses the top of David’s head and says, “Thank you for tonight. I know we went there thinking we would <em> have a whiskey </em> with Jake depending on how we both felt and it didn’t happen anyway, but I’m very grateful to have you and for us to talk things through like we did and that even if we did - um, do <em> that </em> that it won’t change who we are together.”</p>
<p>David feels tears prick his eyes and doesn’t try to hold them back. He’s never felt so seen and loved in his entire life. The things that Patrick just thanked him for are things he thanks Patrick for - being able to talk things through and still come out of everything strong and together. He’s never felt this secure and comfortable in a relationship in his entire life. Not even so long ago he was so afraid that Patrick would leave him for Ken and new experiences and now they talked about having a threesome with Jake and doing those experiences together. Getting engaged and planning their wedding, their newfound growth as a couple and individually made them stronger and more secure to even consider doing something like that. David still wants Patrick to feel free in his sexuality because he’s never been given that chance before, as long as he’s there for the ride and they do this together, which is exactly what Patrick wants too. David kisses Patrick on the chest before leaning up and kissing him on the lips softly, tenderly. Patrick kisses him back just as softly, his hand moving up and down his back. When David pulls back he says softly, “Thank you, Patrick.”</p>
<p>Patrick kisses him softly one more time before David gets back down, with his head on Patrick’s chest listening to the beat of his heart as his hand strokes up and down David’s arm. David’s breathing starts to even out and sleep starts to consume him when he hears Patrick whisper, “I love you, baby.”</p>
<p>“I love you,” David manages to whisper back before falling asleep in the arms of the love of his life, his partner through it all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)</p>
<p>Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>